The invention relates to a guide vane for guide vane arrangement, and a method for fastening or mounting such a guide vane.
A multiple number of differently designed turbomachines are already known from the prior art. Turbomachines have a housing through which a flow can pass axially, on which at least one guide vane ring is fastened, which has a plurality of guide vanes disposed next to one another in the peripheral direction. On their radially inner end, the guide vanes have an end segment, which can be joined with a seal support in a detachable manner. The seal support serves for sealing a gap between the guide vane, in particular, the end segment, and a rotor of the turbomachine.
Guide vanes that can be adjusted about their longitudinal axis, are connected in a movable manner on their radial end to an inner ring segment as an end section. According to internal company practice, a radially inner end of the guide vane, such as, for example, a journal provided on the vane section, is taken up in a bushing, which is fixed in place by the inner ring segment. The inner ring segment is in turn connected in a detachable manner to a seal support segment. The guide vane must be fixed in the radial direction in the inner ring segment in such a way that it is assured that the guide vane can be adjusted about its own longitudinal axis.
A guide vane that has a crosswise bearing member in the form of a spherical disk on its radially inner end is known from DE 10 2009 038 623 A1. For bearing the guide vane on the inner ring segment, a spherical disk is introduced into a bearing mount provided in the inner ring segment.
It is a particular disadvantage in the above-named connection that the components that are required for the movable bearing of the guide vane on the inner ring segment require a large structural space.